


【仙流】爱情之光

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/爱情之光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】爱情之光

七月初，流川枫从洛杉矶折返东京都，被守在羽田机场的记者们一路追着拍照采访。作为美国球坛上不太多见的亚裔球星，流川以其精湛的球技和与生俱来的篮球天赋，在体能、身高都处于劣势的情况下依旧锋芒毕露，他休赛期回国的消息早就传遍了日本各大新闻媒体。

不过，正如传闻中一样，流川拒绝回答记者提出的所有问题，丝毫不为周遭的喧哗所动，淡漠的神情仿佛凛冬的寒雪一般冰冷。

经纪人波顿用生涩的日语代替流川向记者们问好，无关紧要的内容他也会简短地应付几句。

机场门口站满了流川的球迷，多数都是年轻的女孩子，举着牌子高呼着“流川枫我爱你”。

波顿擦了擦额头上的汗，低声对流川说：“我的上帝啊，你的女粉丝一年比一年热情。”

流川没有搭腔，在保镖的开路下，弯身钻进了专车中，拉上门之后，他摘下墨镜，翻开手机的通讯录，给备注名为“白痴老公”的联络人发了条简讯。

看到这个备注，流川内心充满了嫌恶。这是他的恋人仙道彰前年以生日愿望为理由修改的，强行在白痴后边加了老公两个字。

说起仙道，流川十五岁就跟他在一起了，因为出国打球的事，两个人大吵了一架，还为此分了手。当时年少气盛，各自都放了狠话，摆出一副老死不相往来的架势。可是仅仅过了半个月，他们又忍不住在越洋电话里和好了。

每年休赛期，流川都会飞回日本，头几年他没什么名气，来去还算自由，不过今时不同往日，他成了媒体关注的焦点人物，一举一动似乎都逃不过狗仔队的眼睛。之于流川而言，他十分厌恶自己所有的私生活全部暴露在公众的面前。不过，这又有什么办法呢？

专车行驶在宽阔的柏油马路上，阳光普照，蔚蓝的天际白云朵朵。

流川靠在车上睡了一觉，醒来后已经抵达了仙道位于世谷区的住宅楼下。

“流川，我就不跟你上去了，呃……”波顿怕惹怒流川，小心地措辞，“希望你和仙道先生可以低调点，如果被拍到什么，对你的影响不好……”

“他是我的爱人，不是我的地下情人。”流川毫不留情地打断了波顿的劝告，戴上眼镜和棒球帽，拎着运动包拉开车门就走。

波顿不由得叹了口气，只能在心里默默向上帝祈祷，希望流川千万不要制造出什么大新闻。

 

仙道开着车回来，大老远就发现住宅区附近的绿化带里蹲守了几个拿着相机的狗仔，为了保险起见，他绕了一圈，把车停在了地下车库，搭乘电梯回到了家中。

“枫，我回来了。”仙道无意识地压低了声音，好像外面有人偷听似的。

“白痴。”流川从厨房里走出来，“晚饭我做好了。”

“想死你了，先让我好好抱一会儿。”仙道说着走上前，伸开手臂把流川紧紧地搂进怀里。

“不要把汗蹭在我脖子上，我刚冲完凉。”流川嫌弃地说，不过他并没有推开仙道。

“怪不得这么好闻。”仙道直起身，注视着朝思暮想的流川，忍不住欺身吻住了他。

长吻结束后，两人都有些气喘，流川泛起红潮的脸颊令仙道内心的理智之弦彻底崩断了。

仙道把家里所有的窗帘全部拉严实之后，拽着流川回了卧房，将他压在了床上。

“你先去洗澡。”流川捧住仙道的脸，贴着他的唇角亲了一口。

“好，等我。”仙道跟他交换了一个吻。

这一晚流川不记得跟仙道做了几次，久别后的尽欢，像是燎原般的大火，对彼此的渴求不断地燃烧着。直至凌晨三点光景，仙道才肯收手，抱着流川去浴室泡了个澡。

翌日周末，折腾了大半宿的两人睡到中午才先后醒来。

流川眯着眼睛，用牙尖磨了磨仙道的脖子，哑着喉咙说：“比打球还累，浑身痛。”

“你的体力还是没什么长进嘛。”仙道侧过身，在流川的额头上落了一吻，“中午想吃什么，我给你准备。”

“很久没约会了，出去吃。”流川枕着仙道的肩膀，“再看场电影。”

“不好吧？我们的恋情会曝光诶。”

“你搞外遇了？”流川突然抬起头来，眼神气恼又委屈地盯着仙道。

“什么跟什么啊？”仙道捏了下流川气鼓鼓的脸颊。

“你害怕别人知道我们的恋情。”

“这是为你考虑啊，笨蛋。”

流川没说话，翻身捞过手机，在屏幕上按了一通，然后对仙道说：“餐厅位置我订好了，去不去随你。”

“要是我不去的话，你打算跟谁约会啊？”

“我只想跟你约会。”

“好啦，你怎么还跟个小孩子似的。”仙道不禁露出宠溺的笑容，吻了吻流川的耳朵，“先说好，万一你的经纪人，就是那位叫波顿的先生因此数落我的话，你可不能不管我。”

“波顿敢说你，我就敢揍他。”流川语气任性地说。

 

出门前，仙道再三叮嘱流川要戴好棒球帽、口罩和墨镜，哪怕不小心被狗仔拍到，只要没露脸就可以抵赖。为此，流川感到有些置气，以他的理解，自己和仙道共同度过了将近十年的岁月，往后也会在一起直至终老，为什么不可以光明正大地牵手逛街。

到餐厅入座后，流川摘下了口罩和墨镜，正打算拿掉棒球帽的时候，被仙道按住了。

“帽子还是戴着吧。”仙道环顾四周，暂时没发现什么可疑的人，“帽檐压低一点。”

“你就这么不想和我公开？”流川见仙道这副小心翼翼的样子就来气，“啪”地一声打开他的手，把棒球帽扔在了桌子上，“仙道，我不想一回来就跟你吵架。”

“抱歉。”仙道倒了杯柠檬水给流川，“是我过度紧张了，我也很想和普通的情侣一样跟你相处，希望每天都可以见到你……我们每年相聚的时间只有两个月，我很担心会出现什么偏差，导致你的球队不允许你回国。”

“我想回来，谁也拦不住，大不了你帮我赔违约金。”流川理直气壮地说。

“好吧，幸好我们家不缺钱。”仙道被流川逗笑了，他的心情随之明朗起来。

饭吃到一半，流川冷不丁地说：“仙道，你抬起头右转三十度，然后露出你自认为最帅的笑容。”

“啊？为什么？”

“照做。”

“哦。”仙道茫然地眨了下眼睛，顺着流川所说的方向露出笑容，很快，他的表情凝固住了，赶紧趴倒在餐桌上，小声地说，“你这个笨蛋，干嘛害我！那边有人在偷拍诶。”

“你没我上镜，抓拍八成很丑，登报太丢人。”流川扭头盯着那几个拍照的狗仔，冷冰冰地说，“喂，这个人叫仙道彰，写新闻的时候不要用某男子来代替。”

“唉……”仙道轻轻地叹了口气，继而用一贯以来玩世不恭的腔调说，“既然如此，那就给他们一个头条吧。大热天跟着我们也挺辛苦的。”

仙道说完，整理了一下发型和衬衫领子，俯身勾住流川的脖颈，然后重重地吻住了他。

阳光透过落地玻璃墙映照着仙道和流川，在他们的身上镀染了一层明晃晃的轮廓，宛如沉浸在爱情无尽的耀光之中。

 

Fin


End file.
